Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (10 - 7 \times 1)) \times 5 $
$ = (3 + (10 - 7)) \times 5 $ $ = (3 + (3)) \times 5 $ $ = (3 + 3) \times 5 $ $ = (6) \times 5 $ $ = 6 \times 5 $ $ = 30 $